The present invention relates generally to the field of web browser software and in particular to a plug-in for a web browser that facilitates Internet research by a team.
The Internet, and in particular the World Wide Web of the Internet, contains a wealth of information and is a natural target for a wide range of research. The typical process for conducting research on the Internet involves launching multiple searches on a search engine, and generating lists of Uniform Resource Locaters (URLs) that can easily run to the thousands. As well known in the art, each URL identifies a particular web site, which a user can view via a web browser. The extensive list of URLs returned from the search engines must be laboriously followed, viewing the information on each associated web site and eliminating the link or possibly following further links in an attempt to develop good information sources.
A researcher may save some URLs, such as using a browser's ability to save “bookmarks” or “favorites.” Additionally, many web browsers provide rudimentary tools for organizing and managing a list of URLs, such as by arranging them in a hierarchal tree structure, and renaming the URL to a more descriptive title. The researcher may revisit previously viewed web sites to obtain updated information. In an attempt to enable or facilitate a team-based approach, a researcher may e-mail one or more URLs to other users. In general, the traditional Internet based research process is highly fragmented, disorganized and time consuming, and forces the researcher to switch between modes of finding resources and modes of evaluating and assimilating data from the resources in a disorganized manner.